The End of a New Beginning
by cltaylor
Summary: About love gained and sadly lost.


A/N: This is just a sad little ditty. The song is **_Anywhere_** by **_Evanescence_**. The song lyrics are in italics.  
It is just a beautiful song. It might be on their first CD- Origin.  
Lyrics by Amy Lee of Evanescence.  
Characters are owned by Janet Evanovich, Evanovich, INC, et al.  
I do not claim to own any of this. It is just fiction writing. MagnificentSin.

* * *

His eyes were on the flames, licking out from the fireplace. The amber whiskey swirled in his glass as he moved his hand in circles out in front him. Two empty whisky bottles sat next to him; he was working on his third. The blank stare stared straight ahead. He didn't flinch when he drained his glass and sloshed another in its place. He could hear his love...

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me.  
__And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free.  
__I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you.  
__And at sweet night, you are my own.  
__Take my hand._

She leaned towards him, her hand outstretched. Her gossamer gown flowing around her; shimmering in the firelight. She wore a smile, one hand protectively on her growing stomach. She beckoned to him.

_We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They'd only hold us down  
__So by the mornings light  
__We'll be half way to anywhere.  
__Where love is more than just your name._

He stood to take her outstretched hand. She danced away from him, laughing. She waved with her hand, signaling for him to come. He turned and sat his glass down on the armrest of the chair. She danced around him, smiling. Her curly hair bouncing away from her face. She taunted him.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
__No one knows who we are there.  
__All I want is to give my life only to you.  
__I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore.  
__Let's run away, I'll take you there._

She turned from him then, seemingly floating to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him, and blew him a kiss. She motioned for him to follow her. Her soft voice washing over him.

_We're leaving here tonight.  
__There's no need to tell anyone.  
__They'd only hold us down.  
__So by mornings light.  
__We'll be half way to anywhere.  
__Where love is more than just your name._

He followed her blindly, she was so beautiful. He longed to touch her. Smell her. Just be near her. He opened the door to the roof. She was dancing in the moonlight, her skin luminously pale. He went to her, placed his hand on her swollen belly. He looked into her hauntingly soulful blue eyes.

_Forget this life.  
__Come with me.  
__Don't look back you safe now.  
__Unlock your heart.  
__Drop your guard.  
__No one's left to stop you._

She held out her hand to him, he closed his eyes and took it. He felt free. He finally felt free. His soul was flying. He loved her. He loved her so much. His life was with her.

_Forget this life.  
__Come with me.  
__Don't look back you safe now.  
__Unlock your heart.  
__Drop your guard.  
__No left to stop you now._

_We're leaving here tonight.  
__There's no need to tell anyone.  
__They'd only hold us down.  
__So by morning light.  
__We'll be half way to anywhere.  
__Where love is more than just your name._

* * *

Tank burst into the seventh floor apartment, yelling for Ranger. He moved to the chair with the empty liquor glass and a newspaper obituary.

_Stephanie Plum Manoso, 34, died yesterday at St. Francis Hospital after two gun shot wounds to the chest. Suspect was apprehended at five hundred block of Haywood Street. The twenty-five year old assailant, who only goes by the name Diablo, is from Cuba and is a part of the Cuban International Killers, a known gang._

_Stephanie Manoso, recently married to Ricardo Carlos Manoso, CEO of Rangeman LLC, and was pregnant with their first child due in two months. The child, named Stephanie Christine Manoso, perished five minutes after the mother in the arms of her father._

_Family requested that flowers and donations be sent to Memorial Field, and they give many thanks for all the thoughts and prayer of the community._

And in that instant Tank knew. Ranger had gone home; home to Stephanie.


End file.
